mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Umbrella
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 13 |crafted in = Workshop |crafting time = 03:00:00 |market cost range = 544 - 907 |subst cost = 15 |skyship requirements = 1-3 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Mushroom |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Bamboo |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=7 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = 30px|link=Apple Ice Pop Apple Ice Pop |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = 30px|link=Coconut Cheese Coconut Cheese |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Bamboo Flute |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Chair }} is the second Workshop Crafting Item and overall 13th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Coconut Cheese. Its market price is 544 - 907 . It is unlocked at Level 13. Description The Crafting Item is an umbrella in the shape of a mushroom and with a green umbrella stick that naturally fits in the middle of the undercap of the mushroom. Uses Aside from crafting Decorations, there are no Crafting Items that require . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship. Crafting To craft a , 2 Bamboos ( ) and 1 Mushroom ( ) is required to be made and be processed in the Workshop. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Market availability Purchasability tba Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy A good way for creating s at a steady pace, is to send Triple Element Monsters into the Wondermine to obtain Mushrooms, because it's certain to get one. On the Bog, don't create too many Bamboos, as then your inventory will fill quickly. Only create 2-3 Bamboos (depending on how many Mushrooms you already have on hand) at a time. When you have enough resources to fill your Workshop(s), place the s on the structure. If you're feeling lucky, you may send Double Element Monsters into the Wondermine. The trip is shorter, but it's only a 60% chance of success for Mushrooms, and a failure could be a waste of time. To make Mushroom production fastest, place your Triple Element Monster right next to the Wondermine, so it always appears at the top of the list. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to make a from scratch is at least 3 hours, 6 minutes, excluding time to make Mushroom. Presuming that one uses a Triple-Element Monster to search for a 100% guaranteed search, making a requires a total cumulative time of 7 hours, 6 minutes. Notes *This Crafting Item is the only Crafting Item to require Mushroom until Level 36, when the Mushroom Pizza is unlocked. So technically there are not many Mushroom-based products for a very long while. *Despite requiring Mushrooms, which are blue, the Mushroom Umbrella has more of an orange colour. *In the German localisation, the Mushroom Umbrella is mistakenly referred to as just "Pilz," meaning only "mushroom." Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Workshop